


Call Me Jim

by god_damn_it_jim (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Brief mentions of Sulu/Chekov, Did I mention fluff?, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lead up to smut (probably), M/M, Pon Farr, Probable Spirk feels (you've been warned), SO MUCH FLUFF, Some Plot, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/god_damn_it_jim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I ask what you are thinking, Captain?" Kirk lifted his head and brushed his cheek against Spock's.<br/>"I'm thinking that I'm exhausted; and that you should call me Jim" he replied with heavy eyelids, before gently kissing his first officer, not for the first time that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I got really bad Spirk feels after watching Into Darkness and decided what better way to cheer myself up than write this little beauty (if it were a person, I would probably do it, not going to lie).  
> The pure purpose of this fic was to entertain, so I hope it does it's job~  
> Rated for soon-to-be smut and swearing. Apologies if anything within this fic upsets or offends any readers, that is not my intention.  
> If any of you fabulous people have any ideas as to what should happen, how this fic could be improved or you have any fanart I would very much appreciate it if you would let me know (:  
> Enjoy!

 

***

The bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 was always a bustling place, sprawling with working crewmen and aliens of all shapes and sizes. At the head of it all was James Tiberius Kirk, lazily slouching in the captains chair.

"Mr. Sulu, plot a course to the nearest Federation planet" he said, in-between bites of his apple.  
"Yes, sir" Hikaru Sulu replied.  
"Don't forget to disengage the external inertial dampener, Mr Sulu" Kirk sarcastically remarked, attempting to hold back the oncoming snort of laughter.  
"Thank you for reminding me, sir. I don't suppose I'll ever forget" Sulu nodded, blushing ferociously. Kirk noticed Chekov giggling to himself, most likely about the how easily his other half was wound up by one simple mistake.  
"I should hope not, either" came an authoritative voice that had not been present minutes before.  
"Oh Spock, how nice of you to join us. I thought you were never coming" Kirk took a final bite of his apple and threw it towards the replicator waste shaft on the wall. As Spock left the elevator, he snatched the apple from midair and stared hard at the Captain.  
"There is a 97.38% chance that you would've missed the target altogether Captain. May I suggest an easier and more logical way of disposing of your waste; by simply walking?"  
"Spock it would've gone in!" Kirk groaned.  
"Captain I am not here to debate the odds of you successfully throwing your apple core away" Spock placed the apple into the chute and stood beside his commanding officer. He held his hands behind his back and tried to lower his voice. "If you wouldn't mind, Captain, I'd like a word. _In private_."

 

***

As the two men stood silently in the turbo lift, Kirks comm squealed.  
" _Sick bay to Captain_."  
"Captain here. What do you want, Bones?"  
" _Damn it man, my name's Leonard McCoy and I told you to stop calling me that; you're very annoying sometimes Jim. Anyway I need you down here ASAP. One of our Andorian crew members..._ "  
"Yeah, Bones I'm busy. Give me an hour or something and I'll be there. Kirk out." The lift ground to a halt and the doors swiftly opened, revealing the deserted deck of sleeping quarters. Doors lined the walls left and right, separated only by control panels and various posters hung by the designers during the ships construction not so long ago. Kirk had decided against talking in his office, as that was the first place anyone would look for him, and he did not suppose Spock would want any interruptions, as it sounded important to the alien.  
"Captain, if you don't mind my asking, why were you so abrupt to ignore Doctor McCoy's request?" Spock questioned, his head tilted slightly to the left and his brow crossed in thought.  
"The man's a pain in the ass, and how am I meant to be of medical assistance to an Andorian?"  
"Sir I do believe your logic is flawed in that..."  
"Spock, just shut up would you?" Jim opened the doors to his quaters and went inside, leaving Spock standing just outside.  
"Are you coming in or are you planning to stand there like a melon?" Kirk grunted.  
"Permission to enter, sir?"  
"Spock what are you even... Oh fine we'll stick with the pleasantries. Permission granted, now get in here or I'll shut the door" Kirk sighed. With that, Spock entered the dimly light living quaters and the door slid shut behind him.

 

***

Upon entering, Kirk raised the lights, revealing his mess of a living space. Spock looked around, eyebrows raised.  
"Captain your choice of creating such a mess is highly illogical" the half-Vulcan commented as Kirk made an attempt to clear a space on the settee.  
"I spend 12 hours a day sat up on the bridge ensuring the safety of the entire crew and all you can think about is how big of a mess my room is. Why am I not surprised?" Kirk chuckled. He walked over to the food replicator on the far wall. "Drink?"  
"Vulcan Spice Juice, please" Spock said, whilst making himself comfortable in the space that now was the sofa.  
"Computer; One black coffee and a Vulcan Spice Juice." Kirk carried the drinks cautiously over to the couch so as not to spill any.  
"Thank you, Captain" Spock took his drink from the other mans hand. Kirk softly lowered himself into the seat beside Spock and stretched his arm out along the back of the settee, around Spock's shoulders.  
"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Kirk questioned in-between sips of coffee.  
"It's about my mother and Miss Uhura, sir" Spock shuffled in his seat, as if he were nervous.  
"I'm listening" Kirk hummed, drumming his fingers on the broad Vulcan shoulder furthest from him.  
"I seem to be experiencing feelings of which I have never encountered before; I feel so empty at times. I can not concentrate on my duties and it is as if there is a part of me missing. I am concerned for my well being, sir, and seeing as the counsellor has been reassigned to the maiden voyage of Starfleet's Voyager, may I ask your advice?"  
"Well, Spock, you want my help? You don't need it. The way I see it, you're just in-touch with your human emotions which is not surprising after what happened. Maybe I could give you... Counselling? How to cope with all the crappy bits of being even slightly human?"  
Kirk watched Spock's face as he thought it over.  
"Captain, I do believe you are right. You're offer shall be gratefully accepted."

 

***

"Sir, may I enquire as to what it is you are doing?" Spock questioned. His commanding officer had begun tracing his fingers along Spock's elongated cheek bones.  
"You think too much, Spock" Kirk replied.  
"Sir, it is expected due to my being Vulcan."  
"But your only half Vulcan aren't you? Have we not already established this?" Spock nodded his head slightly as Kirk began to trace the edges of his pointed ears. They were oddly soft and hardly sharp at all, as Kirk had expected them to be.  
"Yes sir..." Kirk didn't hear the rest of Spocks response because his mind began to wonder. It had been an uneventful first year of exploration in their five year mission, but Spocks company had always made it easier for Jim; he had a friend (soppy as it might be, he knew). They had spent many a month on the bridge arguing, laughing and working alongside each other. It had been a long while since Jim had felt lonely with this whole new family around him. But now, he couldn't help but feel something deeper; as if a certain string of his heart was being pulled by the highly intelligent alien, making him question what he truly felt. _Is it.. No, surely it can't be_ , Kirk thought. _But what if it is? What if this is what it feels like to love someone_?  
The question pondered on his mind, making the room spin. He regained his regular composure after what felt like only a matter of seconds, only to find Spock staring hard at him.  
"Sir, are you alright?"  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. What was it you were saying?" Jim noticed Spocks concerned look. "It's nothing, I was just... Thinking."  
"May I ask what you were thinking about for..." Spock checked the clock hanging above the replicator "4 and a quarter minutes sir?"  
"What's your honest opinion about me?" Kirk and shuffled around so he was directly facing the other officer, right leg folded beneath his body, crossing his brow in an inquisitive manor. He might as well confront his doubts while he had the chance. There was no way the robot before him could even have the slightest inkling as to what it felt like to love someone as Jim thought might love Spock.  
"Sir I believe you to be a good man" Spock hummed, as if the response came naturally. Kirk shook his head in annoyance.  
"No I mean more personal, like if I were dying then what would you do? If you got transferred to Voyager would you miss me?"  
"Well you have been a worthy capta..."  
"What about of I did this?" the Captain interrupted. His hand had laid to rest on the Vulcans chin, pulling him closer to Jim's face, and before either of them were fully aware as to what was happening, they were both engaged in what Spock would describe to be the most illogical representation of human emotions.

 

***

After what seemed like forever, Kirk broke the kiss to take in a large gasp of air. He leant back against the arm of the sofa and raised his brows at Spocks dazed look. _It was now or never_ , he had thought.  
"What, are you saying Uhura is better than me?" Kirk questioned, causing Spock to chuckle.  
"No, captain. I was only calculating the likelihood of you experiencing romantic interests for someone as robotic as myself, for you know too well I can not return such emotions in a human way."  
"Oh really? I beg to differ. I bet that deep down, you enjoyed that didn't you" Kirk teased. Spock stood from his place and set down his glass on the coffee table. "Leaving so soon?"  
"Sir I think we have completed our 'emotional counselling' for one day and I must be returning to my duties."  
"Ah so I wasn't as good as Nyota then?"  
"Captain I never suggested such a thing."  
"Then sit back down, Mr Spock, for I have not finished our session yet." Spock returned to his place, but a little closer to his commanding officer this time.  
"Sir, if you wouldn't mind, I would need more evidence to suggest whether you were ' _better_ ' than Miss Uhura as you put it." Kirk smiled and the two officers again found themselves to be passionately kissing, Kirks hand resting on Spocks cheek. Unlike the last time, it was Spock who broke this kiss. He held his face against Jim's, their noses touching, a broad smile creeping over both the men's faces.  
"Captain, I do believe you have emotionally compromised me; again."

 

***

" _Uhura to Captain_." Kirk looked up in annoyance. He let out a heavy sigh and stood from his place on the sofa.  
"Speak of the Devil. Captain here."  
" _Sir, do you know the whereabouts of Mr Spock? The computer isn't picking up his comm signal_."  
"Yeah, he's with me. Jeez, Uhura, give the guy a break." Uhura sighed at Jims response.  
" _But sir, if you wouldn't mind, he promised he'd escort me to the surface of the Kling-On home world at 1900 hours in preparation for my meeting with the High Council tomorrow, concerning the incident involving Kahn last month_."  
"Well, he's busy having counselling with me; take Cupcake with you instead, he could do with the fresh air. I, as captain, dismiss Mr Spock from all duties tonight, okay?"  
" _Yes, sir_."  
"Thank you, Kirk out." Kirk rubbed his forehead. "Women." During the conversation, Spock had stretched out across the length of the couch, hands knitted together behind his head.  
"A correct definition of Miss Uhura, Captain." Kirk removed his comm from his shirt and tossed it onto the table.  
"Where were we?" Kirk grinned. He straddled himself over Spocks hips and lay forward, resting his drowsy head on the Vulcans chest. "Spock, do you love Nyota? Honestly?"  
"I do not believe so, sir. I wished to talk to you about that, to see if I could work away from her, if only for a brief period of time."  
"What, are you having issues? What is that even like?"  
"I'd rather not go into detail but it is rather stressful and at times, distracts me from my work. She insists on asking about my emotions and how I am coping with the loss of my mother when, in truth, I just wish for her to keep performing admirably and ignore my emotions, as I was taught to do." Spock began stroking the short hairs around Jims ears with his thumb. Kirk hummed in thought. "May I ask what you are thinking, Captain?" Kirk lifted his head and brushed his cheek against Spock's.  
"I'm thinking that I'm exhausted; and that you should call me Jim" he replied with heavy eyelids, before gently kissing his first officer, not for the first time that evening.

 

***

"Spock _stop it_ , that tickles!" the sleepy Jim exclaimed, squirming. Spock had rolled the two men onto the floor to be on top of Kirk and had started gently biting the top of Jim's neck. Spock simply laughed, pulled off Kirks over-shirt laid small kisses over Jim's prominent collar bones. He swiftly removed his commanding officers undershirt and placed delicate pecks down the middle of Jim's torso.  
"Now this is just unfair" Kirk laughed.  
"Sir, do stop complaining. It's dreadfully irritating." In response, Kirk unbuttoned Spock's over-shirt and threw it onto the growing pile of clothes. He teasingly lifted Spock's undershirt over his head and raised his eyebrows in surprise. _How does the bastard have time to work out so much when he's permanently glued to the bridge_ , Jim thought.  
"Is there a problem, sir?" Spock questioned upon seeing Jim's surprised expression.  
"No, nothing, I was just... Admiring the view!" Jim remarked, pressing his own lips hard against the Vulcan's. Jim's hand slipped down to Spock's waist and unbelted his trousers.

 ***


	2. Finding Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, what? You mean we didn't..." Kirk made a wiggling gesture with his hand, then smacked his forehead. "Well that's a fucking let down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> This chapter is not quite as long, I apologise, but I am hoping that now that the basic plot is set out, the next chapter will be longer and I'll get into the really nitty gritty of the story (man I sound like my History teacher, including the Geordie accent). Anyhoot, I hope this chapter entertains at least some of you, and a HUGE THANKS to all 350+ people who have read this, you are brilliant people and I don't think I can express quite how much it means to me that people - actual people - have read this. THANK YOU MUCHLY, HUGS ALL ROUND, I LOVE YOU ALL.  
> Finally, progress update for the fanart for chapter 1, it looks so good! All credit to Crystopher (www.jotunhogwarts.tumblr.com) and Clue (www.crimson-feathered.tumblr.com) - their Tumblr's are definitely worth checking out).  
> Also, for updates or daily dose of fandomness, follow my Tumblr (www.god-damn-it-jim.tumblr.com) and I promise you shall not be disappointed.  
> Don't forget - I LOVE YOU ALL VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCH OKAY BYE.

***

" _Nughh_ " Jim groaned through gritted teeth.  
He rolled his body over to release himself from the tangle of sweaty sheets and unintentionally fell straight off the side of his bed with a thump. _Ouch_. He lifted his head to find he was in his undershirt and trousers, clearly in need of a good shower. He itched the side of his face in thought; he could do with a shave, too. But where had Spock gone to after last night? He didn't remember putting himself to bed. Or putting his clothes back on for that matter.  
"Computer, locate the whereabouts of Lieutenant Spock" he yawned.  
" _Lieutenant Spock is in Captain's private quarters._ "  
"Oh."  
Kirk stood, steadied himself against the bottom of his bed, then proceeded to his kitchen space.  
"Good morning, Captain" Spock hummed, sounding surprisingly pleasant.  
Jim ran a hand through his bed hair and squinted at what Spock was cooking. Bacon.  
"Huh? Yeah. Morning" he grumbled in unison with his stomach. "Dare I ask what happened last night, Spock?"  
Jim rested his forehead against the back of Spock's shoulder and tried to withhold from falling asleep again.  
"We were talking, you laid to rest upon my chest and then fell asleep. When I could no longer take the weight of you crushing my vital organs, I carried you to your bed, then I myself slept on the sofa."  
He gestured to the thin blanket strewn across the back of the settee and the cushions piled at one end.  
"Wait, what? You mean we didn't..." Kirk made a wiggling gesture with his hand, then smacked his forehead. "Well that's a fucking let down."  
"May I ask as to what you are referring to be a let down, Captain?"  
Jim was in no hurry to inform his second in command about his dreams of glorious and passionate sex with the alien, but remembered that they had kissed before he had dozed off. That was something at least.  
"Um... Never mind" he hesitated. He shuffled over to the replicator, ordered a black coffee and took a seat at the small dining table. _Boy am I going to need this coffee_ , he thought.  
Within minutes, Spock had plated up a large portion of bacon, scrambled egg, toast and baked beans for Jim, and a slightly smaller serving for himself. After taking one look a the Captain, Spock could not contain his laughter.  
"What?" Jim asked through a mouthful of toast.  
"You look well and truly disheveled, Jim." Spock's eyes danced over Jim's messy hair, creased clothes and the dark circles under his eyes. "One may assume that you did not sleep very well at all."  
"I was..um..dreaming. Yeah, bad dream." If you could call the best sex James had gotten in a while bad.  
After finishing his hearty breakfast and downing another two coffee's, Jim retreated to the shower. Knowing that he had imagined such a heated encounter with Spock, Jim began to doubt if they had even kissed, or whether that was just another twisted fantasy.  
Time he found out.

***

"Spock, what was the last thing I said to you last night?" Kirk questioned. He remained sat at the table, pulling on a clean yellow over shirt while Spock placed the dirty utensils in the replicator.  
"You asked me to call you Jim" Spock replied. The huskiness and intensity of his voice reminded James of meeting Spock's older self, and how gentle his tone was when engaging in conversation.  
"So you mean we uh... We kissed?"  
"Yes, sir. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason" Jim shrugged, tying not to blush. Sure he'd kissed a bloke before, but that was when he was blind drunk. This was different; he really had feelings for this guy, despite his efforts not to get attached to someone already in a relationship. _Well buggar that plan_ , he thought.  
"Spock I need to..."  
"Sir if you are going to ask me if I feel romantically toward you, then the illogical but highly truthful answer would be yes. Does that reply suffice?" Jim spluttered, nearly choking on his coffee. _What a ray of fucking sunshine you are in the morning_ , Jim thought. He could see the corners of the Vulcan's checks tinting green, even though Spock had his back turned to Jim.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I suppose it does."  
Kirk tugged on Spock's arm and pulled him down into a light kiss. As he tried to deepen the kiss, Spock pulled back and looked at the clock.  
"You're going to be late for your duties, Jim" Spock beamed. Kirk glanced at the clock, too.  
"Oh shit!" he exclaimed before dashing out of his quarters and into the turbo lift. Spock chuckled and made his way to the bridge.

***

"Kepten on ze bridge" Chekov announced as Jim took his seat. Sulu snickered at Chekov's accent, long given up trying to correct his pronounciation. _It's more adorable when he has his Russian accent_ , Sulu had told Jim once. Kirk was shortly followed onto the bridge by his second command, who didn't spare a glance at where Nyota would usually be seated, as he usually did. Always the professional, Jim thought.

"Sir, we have an unmarked ship approaching, 18 life signs, Federation class, traces of Romulan phaser damage" Sulu reported.  
"On screen." Jim ordered, not really caring all that much. He was too busy thinking how he should ask Spock what on Earth was going to happen between them.  
"Sir, it appears to be a Vulcan ship, they're hailing." The captain nodded to Uhura's replacement, since Nyota was on Kronos.  
"All yours, Spock." Jim reclined in his chair as the unreadable face of Sarek flickered to life on the large screen ahead of him. 'Age shall not weary them' he thought to himself, wondering how Spock would look in 50 years time. Still as fresh faced as now, he presumed.  
"Father" Spock bowed his head, "what brings you here?"  
" _Spock, I hope you are well. I must come as a bearer of bad news. We need you to return to the Vulcan colony on Tiberius 12, re-population is not going as planned_." Sarek did not seem phased by the clenching and un-clenching of his sons fists.  
"Father I have duties here I cannot just..." Jim couldn't understand the rest of the argument, as both father and son delved into the mysterious Vulcan language. Occasionally, the Communications officer would snigger, understanding what must have been insults flying back and forth, until Spock turned to face James and the screen returned to the darkness of space.  
"Well?" Kirk questioned.  
"May we speak in your office, sir?"  
"By all means. Lead the way."

***

" **No!** " Jim shouted, pacing back and forth across the room behind his desk.  
"Sir, I must insist..." Kirk slammed his fists down onto the table, then brought his fingers to his temples, rubbing in slow circles. Spock didn't even flinch.  
"Spock; you are the best officer on this ship - the voice of reason and sanity to us all. You can't expect me to just let you leave with your father within the hour! I know your people need you, but we're your people too now. And we need you here. We're already down one bridge officer, how are we meant to cope without two?" Jim lowered his voice. It was pointless getting angry at Spock, his Vulcan mind would just tell him to stay calm. The knowledge made Jim want to get even more pissed off. _Breathe_ , he thought, _just breathe_. He would work this out.  
"Captain, I am asking you this as your friend. Please; let me leave with my father to travel to Tiberius 12 if only for a short while, then I shall return to my duties when I have served my people accordingly. I shall be away for no longer than 3 months. That I can promise you." Spock kept his voice even, though a look of doubt crossed his angular features upon mentioning a time period. Jim slumped down into his seat and groaned. This was not what he needed.  
"What did your father say? When you were arguing in Vulcan?"  
"He said it was my duty to put my people before this crew, and that I would be dishonoring both him and my mother by not returning to Tiberius 12." Jim sighed and mulled over the proposition at hand.  
"Fine."  
"Excuse me, Sir?"  
"I said fine. Go. Just, make it back in one piece, would you? I know how much Bones hates trying to work his head around Vulcan anatomy and medicine."  
"Thank you, Jim" Spock nodded. Jim pulled his lips into a tight smile, before standing.  
"If we're done here, you need to get packing, and I have a replacement officer to assign." Spock stood, drew Kirk into a swift kiss, then left. What the hell is going on, Jim thought.

***


End file.
